


I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [26]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Kankers Sisters Are Cruel, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin is a softie, Kevin's Bike - Freeform, M/M, One Hundred Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”





	I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean To.

**26\. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Double D whispered as Kevin stared at the leftover pieces of his beloved motorcycle. The ginger was quiet as he stared at the pieces Double D was able to produce.

Double D tried to take the bike to get it tuned up something Kevin being waiting for weeks but couldn't find the time to get done. On the way, the Kanker sisters saw the boy and decided to have some fun with the bike despite Double D trying to stop them.

"You ran into he Kankers."

"Yes. I should have made-"

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked forgetting all about the bike. He held Double D's face into his hands checking over his body for any bruises.

"Yes but your bike-"

"I don't care about the bike. I'm just glad your not touched. I can rebuild a bike but not you." Kevin whispered making his nerdy boyfriend blush cutely.


End file.
